halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jul 'Mdama's Covenant
*Jul 'Mdama |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |capital= |language=Sangheili |currency= |religious=Worship of the Forerunners |holiday= |anthem= |formed=Members of the former Covenant Empire unsatisfied with the outcome of the Human-Covenant war |established=2553 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The '''Covenant Remnant', founded and led by Supreme Commander Jul 'Mdama, emerged in the wake of the Human-Covenant war, the Great Schism and the disappearance of the San 'Shyuum. Like the Swords of Sanghelios and Merg Vol's faction, 'Mdama's faction considers itself to be a legitimate successor to the original Covenant Empire, and thus the faction is known by its followers simply as the Covenant.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-puzzled-expression Halo Waypoint - Cannon Fodder, Puzzled Expression] Although the faction is generally recognized as a continuation of the original Covenant, its members are identified as terrorists by the UNSC and the organization itself is regarded as closer to a religious cult as opposed to a full-fledged empire like the original Covenant. Background After breaking away from the main body of the newly peaceful Covenant, the Covenant Remnant continued to adhere to worshipping of the Forerunners, particularly the Ur-Didact. The Covenant Remnant was founded in 2553 by Jul 'Mdama and Kaidon Panom.Halo: The Thursday War Unbeknownst to his followers, Jul no longer had any belief in the Forerunners as gods, and really just saw their technology as a means to eradicate humanity. Sometime in 2554, the Covenant Remnant discovered the shield world Requiem, but they could not find a way inside and had been transmitting 'Didact' to the sphere ever since. In the summer of 2557, Remnant forces on Requiem engaged UNSC personnel who had become stranded on the installation, defying the cease-fire between humanity and the Sangheili. The Covenant still maintained a presence on Requiem six months later, attempting to awaken the Librarian hidden in the Shield World. The Covenant would eventually vacate the planet when Jul acquired one half of the Janus Key and set the planet to collide with the sun.Spartan Ops Member species As in the original Covenant, the Sangheili serve as the Remnant's military leadership caste. The Sangheili armor covers less of their skin than the standard Sangheili Combat Harness, leaving the arms mainly exposed, while having the legs more heavily armored. This is due to the fact that most of the armor is scavenged or non-military.Halo 4 - Dawn (level), Cortana: "The good news is these Covenant aren't outfitted like standard military…"' It is worth noting that the Sangheili have a larger head and oral structure, including a more protruding mouth towards the front of their cephalic structure, unlike the Sangheili seen in Halo: Reach or Halo 3, as the Elites in the two previous games have a thinner cervical unlike the thick necks of Remnant Elites. '''Ranks: *'Sangheili': Traditionally, the Sangheili are deployed as leaders. **'Ranks': Sangheili Storm, Sangheili Ranger, Sangheili Commander, Sangheili Warrior, Sangheili Zealot, and Shipmaster. *'Unggoy': The Unggoy serve their traditional role as cannon fodder. **'Ranks': Unggoy Storm, Unggoy Ranger, Unggoy Imperial, and Unggoy Heavy.[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/05/09/The-Halo-Bulletin-5912.aspx The Halo Bulletin - 5.9.12] *'Kig-Yar': Kig-Yar are deployed as skirmishers, light infantry and marksmen. Similar to the Unggoy, they possess a more reptilian morphology than those commonly encountered during the Human-Covenant war.''Halo 4'' Jackal design **'Ranks': Kig-Yar Storm, Kig-Yar Sniper, Kig-Yar Ranger, and Kig-Yar Heavy. *'Mgalekgolo': Mgalekgolo serve a heavy infantry role. *Catherine Halsey joined forces with Jul 'Mdama for revenge against the UNSC following the destruction of Requiem. Jul 'Mdama saw her as important, giving her crude medical attention after she was shot by Sarah Palmer. There is, however, no evidence that she actually subscribes to the beliefs of the Covenant Remnant, and as such she is not technically a member. Vehicles * Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 195 * Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 194 * * * *Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-44 Troop Carrier *Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform *Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun *Type-58 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embedded Trivia *Unlike the regular Covenant, the Remnant is not averse to using human technology. There are several examples of Remnant units, such as Parg Vol, collecting UNSC weaponry and vehicles, the use of a captured Pelican to listen in on UNSC troop movements, the theft of several UNSC nukes that then had their warheads removed and used in an attempt to destroy the . **This may be due to their lack of resources compared to Covenant Empire throughout the Human-Covenant War. **In gameplay, Remnant units will even operate UNSC machine gun turrets. **It appears they are also willing to have Humans in their ranks to achieve their goals with examples like Catherine Halsey. *Jul 'Mdama is the only Zealot in Halo 4 that has blue armor and a holographic symbol projected from his helmet. *Gek 'Lhar is the only Remnant Sangheili that didn't wear his helmet in the cutscenes, even when he was hunting down Henry Glassman and SPARTAN Gabriel Thorne. *Each rank except Sangheili Zealots, Sangheili Warriors, and Unggoy Rangers have different color armor. Gallery 11105-offsite resizing spartanops6.jpg|Jul 'Mdama. H4-Gek.jpg|Gek, Jul 'Mdama's lieutenant. File:H4T_Covenant_fleet_surrounding_FUD.jpg|Covenant Remnant CRS-class light cruisers preparing to board the UNSC Foward Unto Dawn. H4hd_5.jpg|A Covenant Remnant fleet intercepting the wreckage of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Sangheili_helmet_removed.jpg|Gek next to Jul 'Mdama as they witness Fireteam Majestic escaping with the Promethean Soul. Storm Sangheili.png|Storm Sangheili Minor Storm Commander.png|Storm Sangheili Commander Storm Ranger.png|Storm Sangheili Ranger Storm Warrior.png|Storm Sangheili Warrior Storm Zealot.png|Storm Sangheili Zealot Grunt 1.png|Storm Unggoy Grunt 2.png|Imperial Unggoy Grunt Ranger.png|Unggoy Ranger Grunt Heavy.png|Unggoy Heavy Kig Yar Storm.png|Storm Kig-Yar Kig Yar Ranger.png|Kig-Yar Ranger Kig Yar Sniper.png|Kig-Yar Sniper Kig Yar Heavy.png|Kig-Yar Heavy Mgalekgolo.png|Storm Mgalekgolo H4 Lich.png|Covenant Remnant Lich H4 Phantom.png|Covenant Remnant Phantom H4 Banshee.png|Covenant Remnant Banshee H4 Wraith.png|Covenant Remnant Wraith H4ghost.png|Covenant Remnant Ghost Note Appearances *''Halo 4'' **Spartan Ops *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Nightfall'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Factions Category:Covenant Category:Spartan Ops